Closer
by TheMischievousTwins131
Summary: Kyouya wants Haruhi. He is determined to get her at any cost. Even if she will hate him


Kyouya watched her silently from his spot diagonal from her at the table. She had mountains upon mountains of crab in front of her. She ate with such gusto, sucking the crab meat out of each shell. The very sound made Kyouya rock hard within seconds. That frilly pink dress that her father, he had to remember to thank Ranka, had packed did her thin body good. It eluded to the curves that the shadow king had suspected lied beneath, in no mans land. A land he wanted to conquer.

The things the shadow king longed to do to this girl were sinful. Things that made the devil himself blush with embarrassment. The things he had just written into his little black book...

He looked down at his lap to adjust himself in his trousers before looking at the brunette, seeing her pink tongue dart out to lick her luscious lips. He wondered if it would look better if it was her tongue tracing the head of his cock.

"Kyouya? Will show you to my room please?" The blonde idiot had asked, dragging Kyouya's mind from his daydream. He glared at the blonde for a minute before wiping his mouth.

"No problem" Kyouya replied, knowing that if Tamaki was gone, Haruhi wouldn't have any distraction. "Well, excuse me everyone" he added before standing and going to lead the blonde away, his hand artfully placed in his pocket, trying to relax his obvious erection.

Once he showed Tamaki the way, the raven haired man returned to his bedroom, in desperate need of a cold shower. He could see her, on her knees in front of him, her head bobbing as she greedily gobbled his cock, her eyes staring up at him, begging him to come for her. He groaned as he grabbed his penis, yanking on it roughly as he watched his fantasy behind his eyelids. His morals were gone. He let out a throaty yelp as he finished and washed away the evidence of his act.

He had just finished slipping his pants on as a flash of pink darted into his room and into his bathroom. 'Interesting...' He thought as he sat down at the table, his hair dripping wet.

He crossed his legs as she walked out, drying his hair with a yellow towel.  
"Are you okay?" He asked, knowing that if he looked at her he would become instantly hard again.

"I-I apologize sir...I didn't mean to intrude" she barely managed out, bowing to him.

"Don't be silly, it's just me" he said, setting his glasses on the table.

"Kyouya-senpai..." She said, looking at him. She clasped her hands tightly in front of him. He was shirtless... She had never realized how attractive her mysterious senpai was. "Senpai," she paused to take a breath. "I'm sorry. I really didn't mean to make everyone worry about me today..." He paused to look up at her, his steel grey eyes looking her over in approval. He uncrossed his legs and stood gracefully.

"Thanks, but I wasn't especially worried," he broke off to take a sip from his water bottle. 'Good Kyouya...make her feel the need to apologize...in a better way' his mind crooned in delight. "Although...I did have a hard time separating Kaoru and Hikaru from those two punks...they almost beat them half to death." He added, slightly pissed that it wasn't him who beat the two men to a bloody pulp. "And because of you, I had to send each of the girls a bouquet of flowers to apologize." He began walking towards her, like a lion stalking a gazelle for prey. "They've been looking forwards to this trip, and we don't want to disappoint them."

"I'll pay you back for the flowers, sempai" she said softly, watching as he moved past her to the light switch. His fingers twitched with anticipation as they touched the cool plastic switch.

"Each bouquet cost me fifty thousand...thats a grand total of sixty thousand yen, Haruhi." He purred out her name as his fingers slid the light switch down, like he had hoped to be doing to her dress soon.

"Why did you turn the lights off?"

"If you want, you can pay me back with your body," he whispered, his face inches from hers. He grabbed her wrist and gave it a yank, nearly throwing her onto his bed. She had made a slight yelp. He knew she would be making a few more once he was done with her.

**_You let me violate you.  
You let me desecrate you  
You let me penetrate you  
You let me complicate you_**

He had her pinned down under him. Her legs between his as she looked up at him, questioning. He hated how there was no sign of fear in those doe-like eyes. She should be scared of him. Hell...he was scared of himself. He had sold what little soul he had for just a minute with her. And God damnit, he was going to get what he wanted...even if she hated him in the end

**_(Help me),  
I broke apart my insides  
(Help me),  
I've got no soul to sell  
(Help ),  
The only thing that works for me  
Help me get away from myself,_**

"Surely you aren't so naive that you believe a persons sex doesn't matter...you've left yourself completely defenseless against me" he whispered looking at her, his voice husky with desire. Her eyes widened as she looked at him. He looked so hot. She never saw anything more desirable...something she wanted.

'So that's it...' She thought. 'This is his feeling...'

"You won't do it, Kyouya-senpai. I know..." She challenged softly, watching confusion spread across his perfectly carved face. "Because it wouldn't do you any good...you wouldn't gain anything from it." He paused slightly before raising a hand to his mouth with a slight chuckle.

"You're wrong... I want you" he said looking at her. "I want you badly." He let out a slight growl before going to kiss her roughly. "I want to fuck you."

**_I wanna fuck you like an animal  
I wanna feel you from the inside  
I wanna fuck you like an animal  
My whole existence is flawed,  
You get me closer to God_**

He eased the straps of her dress off her shoulder and kissed the newly exposed skin, leaving small red bites on it. Haruhi groaned and ran her fingers through the silky black locks as she arched her back to meet his expert mouth.

"Ah! Kyouya, more!" She begged with a whimper. He paused slightly when he heard her. No honorific...no 'senpai.' Just Kyouya. She looked at him quietly, biting her bruising lips gently. "I need you." She whispered, her face flushed. He shifted to move off of her to nearly ripped her dress off of her before attacking her small breasts. He sucked on the small mound as one hand slipped down her stomach to the plain white panties.

She made him feel better about himself. He wasn't the shadow king with her. He was just Kyouya. There was something about her. He felt loved. This girl wanted him, just as badly as he wanted her. He didn't have to feel lonely with her.

At that moment, Kyouya realized he did not just want her body, he wanted her everything. He wanted to be her everything.

**_You can have my isolation  
you can have the hate that it brings  
You can have my absence of faith  
you can have my everything_**

He looked at her before lifting her slim legs and slipped the garment from her, the center wet with arousal. He shifted and pocketed them before settlin between her leg. He knew he could not treat her like a toy. He did not want her to hate him.

"Kyouya?" Her voice called out softly, bringing him from his thoughts. "I'll...I'll just leave..." She said, trying to get up. Neither one wanted her to leave, both knowing he needed to tell her.

"Stay. Stay still" he replied in a husky command. She looked at him before settling back on the bed as he pushed her legs open. She let out a gasp, which quickly turned into a moan when she felt his tongue probe there. It was foreign to her. She would never admit it to him, but she always thought about him in the tub. Those prescious moments where she pretended it was the shadow king's slender fingers rubbing her most intimate place until she came, crying out his name. No. She'd never admit it. The sensible Haruhi would never even do that. But when it came to him, she could never say no. She loved him.

**_(Help me),  
Tear down my reason  
(Help me),  
It's your sex I can smell  
(Help me),  
You make me perfect  
Help me become somebody else,_**

However, her fingers did not compare to his tongue. The occasional flick inside her folds made every single nerve in her body shiver. His thumb had joined in, rubbing on the sensitive bundle of nerves. Her body tightened with anticipation. Pleasure building and building. He did not stop either. His tongue and thumb moving in time, her clit on fire. She let out a loud moan as she came, her small body shaking.

Kyouya shifted to his knees as he watched her. Her eyes were closed as she moaned. "Oh Kyouya!" She gasped as her eyes opened and she sat up. He looked so sexy. That special switch had been flipped, and they knew they could not stop it. "You have way to many clothes on" she said kneeling in front of him. She wanted to see the rest of him. She traced her fingers over his pecks, tracing the contours of his skin before leaning up, her fingers running over his flat nipples before moving up his neck, hearing him gasp softly. She touched his jaw before pulling his head down so she could kiss him. Kyouya was surprised. Who knew that the natural host could kiss so well. He kissed her back, even more surprised when her tongue whipped against his, fighting for dominance. He fought back, their tongues dancing a Pasa Doble. She pulled back quickly and bit his lip. "I need you. Now" she said as her fingers worked at his belt. She threw it off the bed and undid the button. He chuckled and shifted to push off his boxers and pants in one movement.

Haruhi let out a soft groan. He was perfect. His body, his face, and his penis. She did not think the appendage could be beautiful...but his was...fucking perfect. She moved to lay on her back as his body covered hers.

"Are you sure?" He asked looking at her, both his and her eyes clouded with desire.

"Yes...fu-" she broke off, unsure if he would think poorly of her for using profanity. "fuck me" she commanded, realizing she NEEDED him. He paused before grabbing her wrists, holding them above her head as he entered her. She gasped and closed her eyes tightly. 'Fuck. It really fucking hurts!' Her mind gritted out. Kyouya, despite the growing need to move to relieve the ache, stayed perfectly still. Haruhi opened her eyes a few seconds and moved her hips slightly, moaning at the delicious feel of friction, feeling his dick inside her body was like nothing she could ever describe. She needed more. "You can move now. I need it, Kyouya. I don't want you to be gentle" she said moving her hips more.

He watched her before moving. Each thrust sharp and fast, scraping against that special spot in her. His nails bit into her wrist as he moved, rotating his hips every so often. Haruhi let out soft mewls as she moved her hips back against his, her climax growing again.

**_I wanna fuck you like an animal  
I wanna feel you from the inside  
I wanna fuck you like an animal_**

He kept moving, thrusting faster and faster, harder and harder. She let out a scream as she climaxed, squeezing his penis tightly, sending him over the edge. He came with a roar before collapsing on her.

"Wow..." He whispered, breathing heavy.

"Wow yourself" she said running her fingers through his hair once more. Both paled and jumped when they heard footsteps approaching. Haruhi picked up her dress before remembering Kyouya had her underwear. She quickly scooped up the silk black boxers and slipped them on, earning a half-hearted glare from the raven haired man as he slipped his jeans on. She let out a soft laugh as she put her dress on.

The two sat on the bed quietly, thinking about the passion they both had just shared.

"You're a fascinating young woman, Haruhi" he murmured quietly.

"I've learned something from this...I guess I never realized what a nice guy you are, senpai" she said with a smile as he put his glasses on. He stood up and looked at the door.

"Are you on the pill?" He asked, looking at the door still. She paused, her eyes filled with hurt. Had their moment meant nothing to him?

"Yes..." She said softly, watching him as he went to grab a shirt.

"Shame...our children would be beautiful" he murmured, catching her off guard? Before she had a chance to replied, the door knob moved.

"Kyouya? Do you have any lotion? This sun burn is worse than I..." Tamaki broke off, seeing the two. "You bastard!" He said as Kyouya moved towards him, smacking the blonde in the face with lotion.

"Here. Use as much as you want, you big goof" Kyouya replied opening the door. With one last sideways smile at Haruhi, he left the room, closing the door.

'Nothing to gain huh? An interesting thought...in it's own way' he thought walking down the hallway. She was what he had gained.

**_My whole existence is flawed  
You get me closer to God!_**

* * *

**Well...? A little OOC, but I liked writing this one!**

**R&R lovies!**

**I'm getting a little low on songfics. So give me ideas, and maybe Ill write a story for YOU!**

**Love Emily**


End file.
